Ana
by Insane-Random-Girl-17
Summary: A drabble/one shot Seris of Itachi and the first person who died for him
1. Take a Step Back

They'd talk ... They'd talk just talk.

about my future...

What was excepted of me

What they want and

What made me 'Weak.'

They ... They was evey one

My teachers

My parents

My clan

My so called friends

except one.

Ana

She was diffrent

She stood for what was right

She wasn't a Genin

or a Chunin

not a Jounin

she'd rather die before becoming an ANBU.

She didnt see the blood and death everyday

because she was a normal child

to me she was at least

She was apart of a divorce

She was a prodigy

but never did her mother use her

Judge her

or tell her what was excepted

_I envyd her_

She was my only _true_ friend

We told each other every thing

I told her how i envyd her

She Laughed

She laughed so hard she cryed

when she stopped

she asked if i was serous

when i said yeah

she gave me this big smile

One that could lite up the whole village

and said

'I'd rather die a thousand deaths and burn in hell then ever let you live my life.'

At first i was offend

She saw and gave me a hug

' Itachi, Take a step back and really look at my life.'

i did

i saw something no eight year old should deal with

A prodigy

But not a ninja

a spy

an assassin

a ninja

and the monster

That was her family

if you saw them

a gourgeos family

take one step back

the father

a monster would beat his kids at any given moment

the kind mother

a spy for kohana So she was always away

The playful older brother

a ninja he stayed as far away as he could

the baby girl

an assassin always trying to keep the family from falling

to her

my life was paradise

father never lad a hand on me if it wasnt need

My little brother looked up to me

my mother was always there

' Take a step back before you say you want something'

those where the last words i heard from her

she died on a mission

for her villiage

for her family

for her friends

_for me_

* * *

><p><em> I dont know kinda drabble ish Review!<em>


	2. I'm Going to Die Young

I thought she was normal

She was far from it

always their to clean up the messes her family made

wanting to run away but stayed

i always asked

'Ana why dont you leave'

Same reply

'I have friends who need me.'

As time went by

Her friends left her

saying she was annoying

or mean

Till only her best friends remain

Uchiha Madara Yunna

and me

i started asking

' You should leave I now Yunna-san would follow'

She'd laugh

' Then who would be here for you'

The last laugh was always from her

the last smile was from Yunna

I heard her last laugh when i was 13

the day beofre the massacre

'Hey itachi i know your in between a rock and a hard place... but remember if anything ever happens me and Yunna are by your side.'

i chuckled

'A rock and a hard place?"

The same smile from Yunna

'Double meanings try it on sasu-chan when he hit that point!'

It was the last day

They knew they'd die

'Itachi remeber take a step back before saying what you want!'

I laughed

they said it in unison

They knew they'd die young

Ana would say she had a feeling she would die young

then she sit back and watch the clouds

or play with sasuke

never could we talk

about why she felt that way

she would always

make someone smile

even if she was the one who needed that smile.


	3. Tsuki Ana

I first meet her

it was a cloudy day

it was going to rain that night

she was lying on the grass at the park

Sasuke wanted to play with naruto that day

At the park

she was watching the little kids play

she looked lonley so i sat next to her.

**"_Which ones your?"_** she asked suddenly

_"The one in blue with the uchiha symbol on the back."_

**_"Ahh, Sasuke. So ur his older brother Itachi his always bragging about."_**

_"Really, i didn't notice."_

_"**Or maybe you didn't want to notice."**_

_"hn.'_

_**"Che"**_

That's how it started

She would look after Naruto a lot

so she always ended up at the park

watching the kids

and listening to them

unlike everyone else who pretended to listen

she would take the time to hear their stories

comment here and there

point out the oboivus in the tall tales

she wasn't a girl

she was far more mature'

but she wold act like a 6 year old

When she wanted to

she wasnt a grownup

nor a teen

Being a child was out of the question

no she had her own catgory

for eveything.

she wasnt

blonde or brown headed

really it was a mix between the two

one that ppl would say many tings about.

to me it was brown with a lot of blonde highlights

narutal. she wasnt a dirty blonde like evryone said

she didnt have brown or blue eyes

but light brown eyes

but if u look hard enough

or got her really happy

she had a bule undertone that you really could see

no matter what anyone said

she had her own catagory

it was named

Tsuki Ana

for she loved the moon

and ana

was the name i gave her


	4. Mangled

_We have you assassin_

_Give us Uchiha Itachi_

_And Uchiha Sasuke_

_If you want her back._

Mother refused flat out

Father thought for a minute

Ana was the best

So he probably considered giving up

Sasuke

But I wouldn't allow it

I offered myself

But it was to late

Appon the top of the hokage mountain

In front of everyone in the village

The slit her thort

_Even if the uchiha's comliped_

_She was a gonner_

I remember blood after that

And red vision

Next thing I knew was

The ANBU pulling me off

Her killers mangled bodies

I had killed them

Because they killed her

And my twin sister

Yunna. . .


	5. The WeddingScroll

She was life

Sasuke loved her

He actually asked her to marry him

She laughed and said choose a date

And they had a false wedding

I was the preacher

Naruto even came

She laughed

She kissed Sasuke's cheek

He blushed

When he told mother and father

The stared at us then father spoke up

_U weren't training Itachi?_

_No I was holding a wedding…_

With that he dropped it

Every time Ana came over

She'd have to his Sasuke's cheek

And say

**Honey! I'm Home!**

My mother laughed every time

Said Sasuke was a stay at home bride

Then Ana would deepen her voice

**Sasu-chan your supposed to help ur mother,**

**Till u become a ninja!**

He started helping with the chores

Then he'd train

Father wondered what got into him

Sasuke would say

_My Groom would be mad if the house was dirty!_

Father rolled his eyes

Me and mom laughed

Ana….

Did you know

You could have help saved my family?

Danzo listens to you

Why sis you have to die?

On the hokage mountain

In front of everyone

You died for me

We knew you could have escaped

But u stayed

Written on the scroll

In your pocket

_They would have killed you _

_Itachi, Sasuke_

U wrote it as if u knew

The questioned we asked.


	6. The Girl

This will be on complete but if i feel like adding something else or whatever i'll post chapters.

* * *

><p>" I'm Sorry Sasuke Some Other Time Okay?"<p>

I fell to the ground

Im Sorry Sasuke

I never wanted it to end this way

i regret everything i did to hurt you

Please find it in your heart to forgive me

the Bright light consumed me.

" Hey Ita-kun! Your all Grown up now huh?"

That voice..

I turnd around

" A-ana?"

You giggled you looked 20 years old.

you hair had been cut to your shoulders

in layers your eyes seem lighter as well

you smiled brightly at me

my heart squeezed like all thoughs times

when you were alive.

" Still calling me that?"

" i Couldn't bring myself to say your name after ... you know."

" Then say it now."

You walked up to me right in front

" no.."

You stared at me.

" say it."

"Sunēku Shinda."

You leaned up and kissed me

" i love you Weasek-kuuuuunnn."

" Love you To Snake."

"My name is Irony."

"... I can not deny that. Dead Snake."

"whatever Weasel! Let's go introduce back to your family."

"I cant..."

"They know why there not mad... if they are i kill them this time k?"

I laughed in what seemed like a long time.

" How can you kill someting that's already dead?"

"... Sick Yunna on them..."

" ... Touche."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a look a like of my house.

When sasuke gets here everything will be the same again.

But this time

I have the girl


End file.
